Les observations de Gwen et ce qu'elle en conclut
by Abeille
Summary: Introspection de Gwen sur son meilleur ami.


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Merlin_.

**Note :** Introspection de Gwen sur son meilleur ami.

**Remarque sur l'orthographe :** Choup est ma bêta officielle, je la remercie beaucoup du temps qu'elle y consacre.

**Bonne lecture. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Les observations de Gwen et ce qu'elle en conclut.**

Le jour s'était levé comme à son habitude, laissant entrer les rayons d'un soleil déjà plein de vie dans la petite demeure où logeait Gwen. La jeune fille était déjà bien occupée, cependant. Armée d'un balai, elle achevait son nettoyage quotidien avant de se rendre au château pour entamer sa journée de labeur.

Les yeux rivés sur le parquet, elle semblait regarder la poussière voleter dans l'air et se redéposer avant d'être de nouveau repoussée par les brindilles de chaume qui composaient son balai. En réalité, elle accomplissait sa besogne de manière tout à fait machinale. Elle profitait de ces quelques minutes, où juste réveillée, et pas encore fatiguée pas le travail, elle pouvait réfléchir aux événements qui s'enchaînaient autour d'elle depuis l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis son arrivée, c'était tout à fait extraordinaire. Arthur, que Morgane et elle considéraient comme un jeune arrogant et sans le moindre plomb dans la cervelle_,_ était devenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus digne et de responsable_._ Chaque jour, elle l'avait vu s'épanouir et se rapprocher du grand roi qu'il serait un jour_._ Un comble quand elle pensait qu'elle plaignait Morgane de devoir l'épouser à l'époque.

Et puis ses propres sentiments avaient eux-mêmes changé. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait déposé son balai et s'était assise sur une des chaises qu'elle avait déplacée pour faire son ménage. Gwen soupira, en repensant aux sentiments qui étaient nés en elle depuis que Merlin était là. La jeune fille sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre.

Quel drôle de garçon, tout de même. Il l'avait fait rire tout de suite, et sans même s'en rendre compte elle s'était attachée à lui. Merlin avait été là pour elle dès que les ennuis étaient arrivés. Lorsque son père avait été malade, lorsqu'on l'avait accusée de sorcellerie …

Et puis il avait été empoisonné et tout avait basculé. Elle ne niait pas que son inquiétude lui avait rongé le cœur. Quel soulagement lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ! Instinctivement elle l'avait embrassé et pris dans ses bras. Elle l'avait senti se raidir, manifestement pas habitué à une telle manifestation d'affection, mais surtout, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle ne s'était pas sentie rejetée. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris que l'étrange lien qui les liait n'était pas de l'amour.

La métisse en avait encore plus été convaincue lorsqu'à peine quelques semaines plus tard, son regard avait croisé celui de Lancelot. Là elle avait su ce que c'était que l'amour. Et encore une fois, c'était grâce à Merlin qu'elle avait fait cette magnifique rencontre.

Sans raison, elle se mit à sourire en repensant à ce doux souvenir, puis ce sourire se fana lorsque le rêve prit fin avec le départ de Lancelot. Elle avait prié et espéré pour son retour et en même temps, avec le temps, son cœur s'était laissé attendrir par la cour silencieuse et maladroite d'Arthur, effaçant le souvenir délicat de son premier amour.

Toutefois cette flamme avait failli se rallumer lorsqu'il était réapparu, pour la sauver… mais son preux chevalier était parti à nouveau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait su que ses sentiments pour lui allaient mourir et totalement disparaître_._ Il avait choisi. De ne pas se battre pour elle. Entre elle et Arthur, il avait choisi son futur roi. Arthur lui n'avait jamais abandonné, … même si elle lui rappelait sans cesse que leur condition les éloignerait à jamais, il revenait toujours vers elle_. _

La jeune fille se releva et reprit son balai pour finir ce qu'elle avait entamé. Tout à coup, elle se mordit la lèvre, se remémorant le pire des quiproquos qui avait eu lieu dans cette cour insensée. Ce baiser dans la tente … pour mettre fin au philtre d'amour. Comment diable Merlin avait-il su que cela suffirait ? Que l'amour du prince pour elle était sincère ? Et la puissance de cet amour avait suffi à affermir les sentiments naissants qui avaient faillis être tués dans l'œuf autant par la vue de Lancelot, du fait qu'elle n'était qu'une servante, et par le fait qu'Arthur ait déclaré sa flamme à une autre.

Est-ce qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient suffisamment proches pour que son prince lui ait parlé des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ? Toutefois, au vu de la sensibilité de Merlin, il était tout à fait capable de l'avoir déduit tout seul, par simple observation.

Voir Viviane si rayonnante au coté d'Arthur, cela lui avait broyé le cœur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance de voir autant de bonheur sur le visage d'Arthur. Le voir heureux, au coté de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait épouser, qui était faite pour lui et pour le rôle qui attendrait sa future reine. Elle le savait, mais là elle l'avait vu. Et elle avait beau savoir maintenant qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort, elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi heureux en faisant une mésalliance avec elle.

Il était difficile de détester Viviane, elle aussi était sous l'emprise d'un sort et après coup, elle était tellement couvée par son père qu'elle ne devait pas avoir d'amis… et maintenant elle était piégée par ce sortilège, condamnée à aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Car Arthur était totalement à elle. Qu'importe s'il en épousait une autre par devoir, elle pouvait être sûre de ses sentiments pour elle.

Tout cela, elle le devait à Merlin, cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Il avait réussi à créer des liens dans ce petit groupe hétéroclite qu'Arthur, Morgane, Gaius, elle et lui formaient.

Morgane néanmoins, qui avait été une des premières à s'impliquer dans cette amitié si étrange, s'était repliée et avait peu à peu laissé ses amis s'éloigner d'elle. Gwen l'avait vue faire sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Merlin lui-même avait eu le regard hanté par moment. Mais l'un comme l'autre niaient tout changement, et redoublaient d'efforts pour jouer la carte du bonheur et de la gaieté …

Pourtant, la pupille du roi avait fini par se renfermer comme une huitre pour finalement tout à fait disparaître, enlevée par une sorcière. Une larme s'échappa de ses cils qui se pressaient alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux visualiser le désarroi qui avait envahi les visages de Merlin et d'Arthur lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé pendant leur sommeil imposé. Comment sa maîtresse allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle était déjà si fragilisée par ses cauchemars, ses peurs et les angoisses qui semblaient la torturer. Et si cette sorcière la lui faisait du mal ? Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées noires de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas y réfléchir, l'important était de vivre un jour après l'autre. Arthur trouverait une solution, elle en était persuadée.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné : le dragon s'était enfui et avait attaqué leur belle cité.

L'énorme bête avait jailli du ciel et toute l'atmosphère s'était embrasée. Tous ces blessés et ces morts l'avaient horrifiée, mais imperturbablement, elle avait aidé Gaius avec la même dévotion que sa maîtresse l'aurait fait. Et puis les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde étaient partis à la recherche d'un chevalier-dragon, seul espoir pour la délivrance de Camelot. Il y avait eu l'anxiété due à l'attente et la peur lorsqu'à leur retour, elle avait vu Merlin si pâle et si faible dans les bras d'Arthur. Bien sûr, maintenant que le dragonnier avait rétabli la situation et que Merlin achevait sa guérison, tout allait mieux.

Gwen se pencha, remplit sa ramassette et évacua les poussières à l'extérieur, avant de revenir vers sa maison, toujours en proie à ses réflexions. Tout avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Merlin et c'était tant mieux, il lui restait juste l'amer regret d'avoir perdu sa grande amie, mais maintenant Arthur pourrait aller à sa recherche…

Le tocsin sonna une fois pour signaler le changement d'heure et Gwen sursauta. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle arriverait en retard et elle ne devait pas tarder vu son changement d'emploi. Enfin au moins aujourd'hui elle verrait Merlin, il reprenait son service auprès du prince… Elle sourit, attrapa son châle et partit, inconsciente que la journée serait loin de finir comme elle l'espérait.

**Fin**


End file.
